The Breakdown
by Souls Of The Departed
Summary: Gabriella’s a famous singer, who finally has the chance to go to regular school. Troy is the jock who is only worried about basketball and keeping his girlfriend, Sharpay, happy. So what happens when he and Gabriella are paired up in English class?
1. Not Like That

Title: The Breakdown

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Gabriella's a famous singer, who finally has the chance to go to regular school. Troy is the jock who is only worried about basketball and keeping his girlfriend, Sharpay, happy. So what happens when he and Gabriella are paired up in English class?

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Music, and I don't own the song lyrics used in this chap, which is 'Not Like That' by Ashley Tisdale.

Chapter One: Not Like That

"_I feel oh, so glamorous_

_Lookin' super fabulous_

_Sometimes I'm insecure_

_Something I can't ignore_

_All the flashy cameras_

_Try my best to handle it_

_I'm just the girl next door_

_I can hear the rumors take off..._" Gabriella groaned and turned the car radio off.

"What, sweetie? Don't you like that song?"

"I love it, mom. After all, I wrote it. It's just it's so played out. Just like us moving."

"Gabi, I think this move is for the best."

"You always say that when we switch companies." Gabriella was moving from New York City to Albuquerque, New Mexico because her contract for that record company was up and she had gotten a new better contract offered to her by Albuquerque Records.

"I think so too mom," she replied after seeing the regretful look on her mom's face. "But this is the third time." It was indeed the third time; Gabriella was a famous popstar and has been since she was twelve singing her first number one hit 'Best of Both Worlds'. "I don't have any friends."

"You'll make some." Her mom turned the corner. "You always do."

"But they like me for Vanessa not for Gabriella Montez." Vanessa was Gabriella's stage name, her grandma's name was Vanessa and that's where she got it from.

"You are beautiful in both ways. You'll find some friends that'll accept you for you."

"But not if I'm getting tutored."

Gabriella's mom sighed. "You always bring this up."

"Come on, mom. I'm seventeen, I'm going to be a junior this year. Can I at least go to a public high school?"

"You need to concentrate on your music."

"It's always music!" Gabriella pouted.

"Don't use that tone with me, Gabi."

"Sorry, but in order for me to write new songs don't you think I should go to high school and have the experiences to write about?"

"What about when you have to go in to record?"

"I will, I need to work on the writing process first mom. Then, when it's time to record, I can go to the studio straight after school, and on weekends. It's perfect."

"I haven't agreed yet." Mrs. Montez looked at the street signed and smiled before making a left and coming to a stop. "Ah, we're here."

Gabriella looked at the house, it was in a suburban neighborhood, and of course her mom had brought it with her money, she wasn't surprised. It was the biggest house on the block. She got out of the car and then noticed the front door of the house opened. Gabriella gave a goofy grin and ran to the man coming out of the door.

"Dad!" she ran into his arms and he held her tight, cherishing the hugs he rarely gets from his baby girl.

"How are you, pumpkin?"

"I'm good. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Your mom called me to help with the move when the stuff arrived. I knew that I was going to see you so I decided to help, even if I hate your mother."

Gabriella's parents had got a divorce when she was 14 and because of her music career she barely got to see him.

"I'm glad you're here daddy."

"Not staying long, though." He told his daughter.

"Why not?"

"Because he needs to get back to his wife." Gabriella's mother said.

"Come on Rochelle, don't be such a bitch in front of our daughter."

"I'm going to go see if my room is how I like it." Gabriella replied before going into the large house. She made her way up the beautiful staircase and then began looking for her room. The house had about five bedrooms, one for her, one for her mom and three guest rooms.

Gabriella gave a triumphant smile as she found her room. She opened the door and walked in.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What's that?" asked Chad Danforth as he heard two people arguing, loudly.

"I don't know." His best friend, Troy Bolton answered him.

"Must be my new next door neighbors. I hope they have a hot daughter." Chad replied as Troy stole the basketball from him.

"I'm sure she won't be hotter than Sharpay."

Chad shook his head. "Everyone's hotter than the Ice Princess."

Troy rolled his eyes and did a lay-up with the basketball. "Whatever you say."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting her at four?"

Troy nodded and looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm late."

It was 4:15.

"No kidding." Chad replied.

"I have to go." Troy told his friend before throwing the basketball at him, which Chad caught, and running thru the back gate.

"No goodbye?" Chad muttered before taking the ball and shooting it into the hoop.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hello, hello, hello Miss. Vanessa."

"Jake!" Gabriella exclaimed as he gave him a hug the next day. She and her mom were meeting with the record company people. She was talking to Jake her producer and her mom was talking to the man in charge about something.

"How are you? Do you like it here in Albuquerque?"

"I'm good, very good. I've only been here for a day."

"I bet you have lots of friends."

"None actually."

"You'll make some. You know, there's this hot party tonight."

"I can't."

"Baby V turning down a party? Nothing new." Jake smiled at her.

Gabriella pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and smiled. "I can't wait to start writing songs for this album."

"Album number five right?"

"You know I work nonstop." Gabriella flashed him a grin. She had released her first CD when she was 12. And then the other ones dropped when she was 13, 15 and 16.

"I can't wait to get you into this studio."

"So we can make some magic." Gabriella laughed but stopped as the studio door opened and her mom and the owner of the record company walked in.

"Nessa, you know Mr. Nielson."

"I do, it's nice to see you again." Gabriella held out her hand for him to shake and he did, smiling at the girl.

"Pleasure is all mine."

"Baby, we've been talking about you going to a public High School."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "…and, you've decided?"

"We think you deserve to have fun." Mr. Nielson spoke. "Yes, you can go to a public high school."

Gabriella squealed with excitement before hugging her mom.

"Thanks! Thanks! Than--." She was cut off.

"There are conditions, Nessa." Her mother spoke. Gabriella broke the hug and frowned.

"You are to keep your singing identity a secret. If anyone finds out you could get a lot of press and then we'll have to take you out of school and get you a tutor again."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay."

"You're going to be attending East High, with my daughter, Kelsi. And we feel that one person should at least know who you are so you can have someone to cover for you if need be. You'll be meeting Kelsi the day before school starts."

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Gabriella grinned.

----

A/n: Hey everyone, this is my first HSM fanfic ever, I'm really excited about it. Review please and let me know if I should continue. - Parker.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I own Charlie though, he's the driver. Say hi, Charlie. Charlie: -waves-

Thanks for the reviews last chapter. And, I know this does kinda sound like Hannah Montana but it's so much **different**, I promise.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter Two: First Impressions

"I'm Kelsi." Kelsi Nielson said as she glanced at Gabriella. It was the day before school started and Gabriella and Kelsi were going to go to the mall to get to know each other. Currently they had met up at the studio.

"I'--."

"Vanessa, I know who you are."

"And I know you're Kelsi." Gabriella laughed. "Please though, don't call me Vanessa remember nobody's supposed to know. Call me Gabriella, after all it is the name on my birth certificate."

"Right…sorry." Kelsi blushed.

"Don't be sorry. Are you ready to go?"

"Won't people notice you? You know…as Vanessa."

"Oh right," Gabriella hit her hand on her forehead. "Almost forgot. Your father's going to be giving me a wig."

"Really? Want to get it before we leave the studio?"

Gabriella nodded. "I think that would be best."

"Right…" Kelsi replied, feeling stupid about the question that she had asked.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Pretty!"

"Yeah, but…I don't think I look good as a red head." The wig that they had given Gabriella was a shoulder length red wig.

"Well, if you can find something better at the mall then buy it."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, Kels. Here." Mr. Nielson went into his pocket and pulled out his MasterCard. "Buy anything you'd like."

"Thanks dad." Kelsi smiled and hugged her dad gratefully.

"You girls have fun now."

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled before grabbing Kelsi's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Someone's in a hurry!" Kelsi exclaimed once they were in the parking lot.

Gabriella blushed. "Sorry, but I absolutely love to shop!"

"Not surprised." Kelsi replied as they arrived at car.

Gabriella looked to Kelsi. "What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means I've seen MTV Cribs."

"Oh. Yeah, you know what they say, never wear anything twice." Gabriella shrugged.

Kelsi nodded. "Sure."

"You're not the shopping type?"

"No…"

'_How…awkward._' Gabriella thought, she looked to Kelsi who was looking around for the driver.

"Ah. The driver's coming."

"Awesome." Gabriella said in a low voice, dragging the 'e'.

Once they were both in the back of the car, and the driver in the driver's seat, the popstar turned to Kelsi.

"If you don't like shopping then what do you do for fun?"

"Oh. I write." Was her reply.

"Stories?"

"Yeah, and poems…and songs."

"Maybe you can write me a hit song."

"I don't think I'm that good to write a hit."

"Well, we won't know until you write it." Gabriella smiled at her.

After a few silent minutes in the car, Kelsi spoke again. "I'm also in the drama club at school."

"Drama club…is that like…" her voice trailed on.

"Musicals."

"Like Rent?"

"Exactly! Do you like musicals?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, sorry. I only know about Rent because my ex-best friend was in the play."

"Ex-best friend?"

"Yeah, she basically used me."

"How mean." Kelsi gave a half fake smile.

"So…what else do you like to do besides write?"

"I skateboard."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "You skateboard?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can go skateboarding after the mall!"

"I didn't bring my skateboard."

"Oh…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kelsi decided to ask.

Gabriella looked at Kelsi. "No time. You?"

Kelsi nodded.

"You do?" Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Surprised?" Kelsi asked rudely.

"I…Uh, no. It's just that you're so quite and shy it seems, I just can't imagine how you'd have a boyfriend." Gabriella quickly regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

"Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kelsi glared at the popstar, who was now biting her bottom lip as the car stopped.

"Ladies we're here."

"Good." Kelsi looked to Gabriella. "You can get out and go shopping by yourself. I'll be here waiting."

"But…"

"But nothing, just…go."

"Fine!" Gabriella got out of the car and slammed the door in rage.

Kelsi stopped glaring once Gabriella had gotten out of the car. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Miss. Nielson. I have driven you around since you nine and never have I heard you speak like that to anyone."

"This is different, Charlie."

"How so?"

"She's…I just can't stand her. I hate her music, I hate what it's about. She never writes anything meaningful, it's all crap."

"I'm sure she didn't write the music herself."

"Maybe not…but still…"

"The Miss. Nielson I know wouldn't have treated anyone like that without getting to know them."

Kelsi ran her finger tips through her hair. "I know. Just knowing her music and what it stands for. It makes me so mad."

"Will, she asked you to write her a hit. Maybe you could change all that?"

"I'm pretty sure my songs wont."

"Miss. Nielson, you should at least give her a chance."

Kelsi sighed, maybe she had been a bit rude.

"You know, I've never seen you act like this around Sharpay. Usually you're shy and does whatever she says."

"I've known Sharpay since first grade. Sharpay knows me, Vanes—Gabriella doesn't. You wouldn't understand."

"It's easier to be yourself around someone you've just met because they don't know the real you, than someone who you've always known and has always controlled you."

"…apparently you do understand."

"Yes, I do." He turned forward.

Kelsi Nielson sighed and stepped out of the car.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I so wouldn't go for that wig. It makes you face look square and blonde so doesn't look right on you."

Gabriella turned around at the voice and frowned. "Come to add salt to my wounds."

"No…I want to say sorry." Kelsi replied as she sat down in the seat next to the vanity mirror inside the story, Hair and Things.

"Okay, you said it…bye." Gabriella took off the wig and then placed the red one back on.

"I come in peace and with a strawberry milkshake." Kelsi held out one of the milkshakes that was in her hand that was almost shaking from the coldness.

"Thanks." Gabriella reached out and grabbed the milkshake. "Strawberries my favorite."

Kelsi smiled. "Gabi, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that. I don't even really know you. And to be honest I hate your music, and I held that against you."

"You hate my music?"

Kelsi nodded.

"I'm glad. Honestly, I love my music, but I'm glad I have someone who will like me, or get to know me, for me not my music."

"So…friends." Kelsi held out her hand for Gabriella to shake. Gabriella shook it.

"Friends."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gabriella had finally chosen a nice wig; it went to her shoulders and was cherry wood red, unlike the bright red wig that she had been wearing.

They had just exited the food court and had shopping bags filled with new clothes for school in them and were about to go to the car and hang at Gabriella's house when they were stopped by Sharpay, clad fully in pink from head to toe in true Sharpay fashion.

"Kelsi! Oh, Kelsi!" Sharpay's preppy voice called as she walked over to Gabriella and Kelsi who looked at each other than to the blonde.

"Sharpay. Hi."

"I know I haven't talked to you all summer, but I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait for the winter musical this year!"

"Me either." Kelsi genuinely smiled.

"I want at least three solos!"

"Of course, I'll get right on it."

"You might not have to." Sharpay then leaned forward as if she was telling Kelsi a secret. "I heard that someone was trying take over your composer spot!"

Kelsi frowned. "Who?"

"Sworn to secrecy!" Sharpay placed her finger over her lips and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go. Meet me by the doors of the school at 7:50." School started at 8.

"Okay."

"Bye, Kels." Sharpay said, but before she left she glanced at Gabriella, who was watching her with interest, "ew." She told her before walking away.

Gabriella looked to her friend. "She's your friend."

"Her name is Sharpay, she runs the drama club. And I do mean run." Gabriella and Kelsi linked arms as they began to walk to the exit.

"Seems like a…"

"Ice queen. Yeah, she is."

"I was going to say something that started with a b and ends with itch, but okay."

"I wouldn't say she's all that. She's deceiving, and manipulative…but, she's…just someone who knows what she wants and goes after it."

"Well, she better stay far away for me…or it's on." Gabriella warned.

"Trust me, Gabi. She's nothing to get worked up over." Kelsi said as they neared the car.

"You think?"

"I know."

--

A/n: So, I finally update after a long ass time (SORRY!) and the chapter sucks. Feel free to tell me you hate it because I know it's not my best. I have plans for this story though and I will get the next chapter out soon, I hope. Thanks for reading, please leave a review. – Parker.


End file.
